castlevaniafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Alucard (Lords of Shadow)
Alucard, anteriormente conhecido como Trevor Belmont, é um protagonista de Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate. Sua história começa 25 anos após os eventos de Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Ele é filho de Gabriel Belmont e pai de Simon Belmont. Quando ele descobriu o que aconteceu com seu pai e entender seu próprio destino, Trevor decide começar sua jornada ao castelo de Drácula, a fim de destruir o vampiro. Durante sua busca, Trevor é transformado em vampiro e recebe o nome de Alucard. Ele também aparece em Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, desempenhando um papel importante na jornada de redenção de seu pai. Ele retorna como o principal protagonista do DLC Revelations. Aparência Como mortal, Trevor se parece com seu pai. Ele tem longos cabelos escuros e características faciais semelhantes também. Trevor é vestido de forma majestosa, ele usa um manto verde esvoaçante com uma camisa branca por baixo de vários cintos, além de ser equipado com uma pesada armadura de aço, ele carrega uma Cruz de Combate e pode utilizar Luz e Magia Negra. Ele também usa sub-armas exclusivas, como a bomba elétrica e o boomerang. Quando criança, Trevor tinha cabelos curtos arrepepiados, e suas características faciais eram mais suaves, ele usava um colete de couro verde sem mangas com enfeites dourados, juntamente com uma camisa branca solta, um par de calças marrons costuradas e botas de couro. Como Alucard, sua voz muda consideravelmente como resultado da ferida em seu plexo solar e subsequentes 30 anos de fome e sono vampírico. Suas características faciais também mudam drasticamente, pois em vez de um rosto esculpido, suas feições são agora mais macias e mais finas. A aparência vampírica de Alucard é muito diferente de outros vampiros da série: sua pele e cabelo são brancos fantasmagóricos devido à recusa de Alucard de beber sangue humano como seu pai. Não se sabe por que Alucard não aparece como um homem mais velho como seu pai, embora possa ser devido a Drácula ser muito mais velho que seu filho quando foi transformado em uma criatura da noite. Alucard aprendeu a utilizar uma espada com a mesma precisão e disciplina que ele tinha como Trevor, devido a ter séculos para aperfeiçoar sua técnica. Ele passou desaprovar a Cruz de Combate como uma arma de guerra, dizendo a Victor Belmont que ele e a Irmandade não iriam longe com a arma. Personalidade Muito parecido com o seu filho Simon, ele é um indivíduo motivado, no entanto, devido à sua educação como um guerreiro de elite da irmandade, ele traz esse temperamento condizendo com a disciplina de um caçador treinado para combater seres das trevas. Trevor é tão determinado que ele abertamente desafia o destino e qualquer coisa a ver com profecias ou um futuro pré estelecido, opondo-se a seu pai, como ele descobre mais tarde, que abraçou seu destino, mesmo com um grande custo pessoal. Como Alucard, sua personalidade muda drasticamente, e fica claro que, enquanto ele ainda é o mesmo homem, ele é uma sombra pálida de seu antigo eu. Agora resignado com seu próprio destino, tendo se tornado a coisa que ele mais odeia, sua determinação de mudar o destino é substituída por uma grave depressão enquanto ele vagueia pelo castelo, Ele também é capaz de fazer uso de itens no campo de batalha, como visto pelo seu domínio do uso do bumerangue como usar as baterias de fabricante de brinquedos, a fim de criar bombas elétricas mortais na época contemporânea. Isso, juntamente com compreensão anatômica e cirúrgica de monstros e uso de magia, fazem dele um dos maiores guerreiros da fraternidade que já viveram. Depois de séculos, Alucard passou por outra mudança dramática na personalidade: ao invés de continuar sendo o jovem irritado virou Vampiro que ele era quando ele foi trazido de volta à vida, ele se acalmou consideravelmente e decidiu livrar o mundo do mal que o corrompeu e o pai dele. Para este fim, ele desenvolveu um nível de paciência que abrange quase um milênio. Ele planejou um plano que duraria séculos para derrotas Satanás. A personalidade de Alucard enquanto posava como o Tenente de Zobek é visivelmente mais sádica, tendo prazer em infligir dor em seus oponentes e rir de maneira mansa. História Trevor Belmont é o filho de Gabriel e Marie Belmont. Ele foi concebido no ano de 1046, pouco antes de uma das muitas longas jornadas de Gabriel em nome da Irmandade da Luz e sua luta contra o mal. Pan e os anciões da Irmandade acreditavam que Gabriel seria o escolhido que um dia acabaria por derrotar os Senhores das Sombras e redimir a humanidade, mas eles também previram presságios sombrios à frente. O mundo seria salvo, apesar de um preço alto ser exigido de todos. Pan acreditava que havia uma possibilidade de o próprio Gabriel cair na escuridão. Mais importante, ele viu visões terríveis, portentos levando a um terrível destino para Marie e seu filho recém-nascido. Ele, portanto, persuadiu Marie a manter seu filho em segredo de seu pai até que a busca de Gabriel fosse completa, e neste único ato ele salvou a criança da morte certa. Marie, no entanto, não teve teve sorte. Alheio ao seu destino, Trevor foi criado pela Irmandade para ser um guerreiro como seu pai antes dele, e o segredo de seu nascimento e sua linhagem foi mantido até a idade adulta. Ele provou ser um guerreiro habilidoso e herdou o profundo domínio de combate do pai. Durante esse tempo ele conheceu e se casou com Sypha Belmont e em 1067 eles tiveram um filho chamado Simon. Lords of Shadows -''' Mirror of Fate''' Os anciãos viram em Trevor a esperança final de redenção, uma maneira de dar um golpe contra as forças das trevas que agora habitam o velho Castelo de Bernhard. Portanto, Trevor foi informado de sua verdadeira linhagem, o destino de sua mãe e a verdadeira identidade de seu assassino, seu próprio pai; e assim ele parte para o castelo em busca de vingança. Trevor procura limpar a mancha em seu nome de sua família, buscar justiça para sua mãe e enfrentar seu pai em combate único. No entanto, como seu pai antes dele, os eventos vão conspirar contra ele. Trevor se envolve em batalha com Drácula. Embora o confronto pareça inclinar-se a favor de Trevor, a poeira finalmente se instala para revelar que o senhor dos vampiros empalou Trevor com sua própria Cruz de Combate. Antes de morrer, Trevor vê as reais circunstâncias que levaram à corrupção de seu pai no Espelho do Destino e, diante desta nova informação, afirma que tem pena de Drácula e revela a ele que ele é seu filho. O Espelho do Destino continua descrevendo a verdade que estava escondida de Drácula o tempo todo. Chocado e arrependido de suas próprias ações, Drácula entra em pânico e tenta desesperadamente reviver Trevor dando-lhe seu próprio sangue corrompido. Com o esforço aparentemente fútil, ele prossegue para enterrá-lo. Como ele nunca aprendeu o nome verdadeiro do filho, o caixão está gravado com o nome Alucard. Alucard eventualmente acorda trinta anos depois e percebe que tinha sido transformado em uma criatura da noite, resolveu confrontar seu pai mais uma vez e terminar a missão que ele havia iniciado. Em sua jornada, ele encontrou seu próprio filho, Simon, agora um guerreiro habilidoso, mas não revelou sua identidade. Alucard e Simon lutaram contra Drácula e conseguiram matar o vampiro, que desapareceu em um sinal vermelho. Alucard observou que não era assim que um vampiro morre, insinuando que Drácula não foi destruído. Ele forçou seu filho a desistir do fragmento de espelho que ele carregava, que era um pedaço do Espelho do Destino, dizendo que Simon seria manipulado enquanto ele possuísse o artefato mágico. Devido ao horror do que ele havia se tornado, Alucard não revelou sua verdadeira identidade para seu filho e eles seguiram caminhos separados enquanto o castelo de Drácula desmoronava. Pouco antes de o castelo começar a desmoronar, ele pegou o anexo de estaca quebrado do Assassino de Vampiros que destruiu a vampira Carmilla muitos anos atrás. Entre Mirror of Fate e Lords od Shadow 2 Depois dos acontecimentos refletidos no espelho do destino, o primogênito do Drácula se manteve longe das cidades humanas, antes de aceitar sua nova natureza. Ele vagou na noite como uma das criaturas sem deus, até que ele entendeu que não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora para recuperar a vida que foi tirada dele. Ele só podia abandonar suas antigas crenças e lutar pela única coisa que fazia sentido em sua existência. Depois de visitar o túmulo da falecida esposa, ele partiu sozinho em uma campanha para caçar as criaturas das trevas e vigiar as novas gerações de homens. Senhor do castelo da sombra mais uma vez se levantou dos escombros, a trilha o levou ao pai mais uma vez. Lord of Shadows 2 Após a última derrota devastadora da Irmandade da Luz nas mãos de Drácula, Alucard retorna ao seu pai tendo traçado um plano para livrar o mundo do mal de uma vez por todas: ele forjou a estaca que ele coletou da antiga sala do trono para a espada Crissaegrim. Embora não pudesse matar seu pai vampiro, Alucard planejou usá-lo para perfurar seu coração, colocando-o em um sono profundo e fazendo o mundo pensar que ele está morto. Durante esse tempo, Satanás, que temia Drácula, retornaria à Terra, fazendo com que seus acólitos se preparrassem para seu retorno mergulhando o mundo no caos.Drácula concordou com o plano e Alucard escondeu seu corpo dentro da catedral do castelo, onde ninguém o encontrará. Séculos depois, Zobek sabendo que ele não tem uma chance contra Satanás, tentou encontrar Drácula e reanimá-lo, prometendo a ele a única coisa que ele mais deseja, paz eterna, usando o Assassino de Vampiros reforçado. Os poderes e memórias de Drácula seriam quebrados por séculos de letargia e Zobek não saberia de seu plano até que seja tarde demais para ele. Na véspera do retorno de Satanás, Alucard reviveu Drácula arracando a espada de seu peito, ele é de repente abordado por sua mãe, que lhe diz que o sangue amaldiçoado do castelo está tentando impedir seu pai de sair, mantendo seus poderes longe dele, ele então vai a caça de items para liberar a maldição, despedindo-se então de sua mãe e assegurando-lhe que tudo ficará bem. Pouco depois de sair da igreja, Drácula vê a forma infantil de Trevor chamando-o para um beco abandonado. A ilusão do jovem Trevor então convenientemente desaparece onde o tenente de Zobek aparece. Alucard, usando seu disfarce como o tenente, "encontra" seu pai grandemente enfraquecido à mercê de um dos soldados de Satanás e o traz de volta a Zobek, que então alimenta Drácula com uma família de mortais para ajudá-lo a recuperar suas forças. Como falso tenente, Alucard fica com Zobek atuando como seu guarda-costas e cumpre certas tarefas ordenadas. Quando Drácula se infiltra na Corporação Bioquimek, Alucard se aproxima dele mais uma vez como a forma infantil de Trevor e o direciona a Espada do Vazio, e logo deve ser salvo de um grupo de Vampiros Desonrados por seu pai. Trevor também dá ao seu pai o Medalhão do Lobo Branco, com sua forma de lobo servindo agora como transporte entre o Castelo e a Cidade. Alucard testemunha o sacrificio de um descendente do clã Belmont para atrair o acólito de satanás Nergal Meslamstea, e em seguida o castelo puxa Trevor para dentro de seu corpo monstruoso. Depois de derrotar a massa ambulante de sangue e carne, Trevor é liberado dele e dá a Drácula o espelho enviando seu pai de volta para a cidade, pedindo-lhe para não deixar Nergal fugir. Após a derrota de Nergal, Alucard participa do encontro entre Zobek e Drácula, e insiste em se juntar a este último quando ele vai confrontar o ultimo dos acólitos: Guido Szandor, entrando em um curto rasto com as forças de Satanás a caminho de lá. Uma vez lá, Alucard aproveita o momento e agarra o ombro de seu pai, paralisando-o brevemente e mergulhando-o no passado, dessa vez revelando a ele seu plano, sua verdadeira identidade que se disfarçava de tenente de Zobek e permitindo que ele confrontasse e matasse Zobek. Depois, os dois vampiros se dirigem para a igreja onde Drácula acordou e onde Satanás está sendo convocado; lá eles testemunham a morte de Guido nas mãos de Satanás e pegam carona no seu Leviatã enquanto ele tenta usá-lo para destruir a Terra. Os vampiros destroem a besta , mas Alucard é possuído por Satanás, que usa seu corpo como escudo para preservar sua vida sabendo que Drácula não mataria seu próprio filho Quando eles finalmente atingem o chão, Drácula expulsa Satanás de seu filho usando o Assassino do Vampiro. Depois, ele revive seu filho enfraquecido, mais uma vez dando-lhe o seu próprio sangue. Os dois vampiros aparentemente decidem pular a parte do plano onde ambos se matam em favor de uma vida pacífica um com o outro. Cumprindo sua promessa e escolhendo a "família" em vez disso, Drácula pretende viver com Alucard, como pai e filho desta vez. Alucard é então visto olhando para o céu enquanto o sol lentamente começa a subir, sinalizando o fim do mal e o começo de uma vida melhor e esperançosa. Embora o senhor das Trevas deva fazer a jornada sozinho sem o seu poder, ele está fadado ao fracasso.quando Satanás estava preso na Terra, eles o atacaram, matando Zobek, Satã e finalmente o próprio Drácula e concedendo-lhe a paz eterna pela qual ansiava. Relação com a série clássica * No canôn original, Trevor Belmont e Alucard são personaegens diferentes, eram camaradas que lutaram lado a lado na primeira derrota de Drácula. * No clássico, somente Alucard é filho de Drácula, e apenas Trevor é um Belmont portador do chicote Assassino de Vampiros. * Trevor Belmont clássico também é casado com uma feiticeira chamada Sypha, mas as personagens possuem aparências, personalidades e histórias diferentes nas duas versões, a ponto de serem consideradas duas pessoas distintas. * No cânon original, Alucard adotou seu apelido para mostrar oposição ao pai. No entanto, em Mirror of Fate, Gabriel nomeia Trevor em seu último momento e o sela em um caixão embutido com seu novo nome, sem qualquer contribuição de Trevor. * Um paralelo que Alucard tem com sua contraparte original é que ambos se tornam manipuladores magistrais. O Alucard clássico desempenhou um papel na criação dos eventos da Guerra do Castelo Demoníaco de 1999, disfarçando-se de Genya Arikardo, depois de descobrir sobre uma profecia em Judgement. Da mesma forma, em Lord of Shadows 2, ele elabora um plano de 500 anos para atrair Satanás e Zobek para Drácula, onde ele poderia acabar com todos * A vestimenta de Trevor é uma referência à roupa de Richter Belmont em Symphony of the Night. * Embora a Forma do Lobo de Alucard na Sinfonia da Noite tenha sido particularmente útil para entrar em espaços baixos, em Mirror of Fate isso dá a ele maior capacidade de combate. O original se assemelhava ao de um lobo comum, enquanto este parece dar a ele o poder de um lobisomem completo. * Como o tenente Alucard usa uma espada que se assemelha muito ao Crissaegrim; o Masamune. Em Symphony of the Night, esta é uma espada poderosa que Alucard pode usar. Curiosidades * De todos os Belmonts masculinos mostrados na linha do tempo dos Senhores da Sombra, Trevor é o único que não compartilha um nome com um santo cristão. * A razão para o nascimento de Trevor ser escondido de Gabriel é um exemplo de retificação por parte da Mercury Steam. A equipe não sabia se teriam a oportunidade de continuar a história. * Trevor sabe como dar saltos duplos mesmo sem asas demoníacas como Alucard, ou os ombros de serafins como Gabriel, e pular na parede. No entanto, Alucard precisa pegar as Dark Wings and Claws antes que ele possa usar essas habilidades. Isso pode ser devido ao fato de que seu longo sono fez com que ele esquecesse as habilidades que tinha como Trevor ou simplesmente não tinha as ferramentas para fazê-lo corretamente, embora tenha sido inicialmente uma decisão de jogo em vez de uma decisão de enredo, uma vez que Alucard é jogado antes de Trevor, e seria chocante se o jogador de repente perdesse as habilidades que tinha adquirido. * O traje de Trevor enfatiza sua natureza oposta ao seu pai: Trevor usa verde / azul, enquanto Gabriel, mesmo como Drácula, usa vermelho. * É, atualmente desconhecido o que Gabriel, como Drácula, pretendia dar a Trevor o nome Alucard. No entanto é possível que, sem saber seu nome, ele se inspirou em descobrir a identidade de seu filho através do espelho e reverteu seu próprio nome para que seu filho não ficasse sem nome para ele. * Pode-se presumir que Alucard mantém uma aparência bastante humana em vez de uma forma semelhante a uma besta, pois Gabriel já havia dominado a arte transformar pessoas em uma raça diferente e mais evoluída de vampiros. * Ao longo dos anos, Alucard recebe vários títulos das lendas que crescem em torno dele. Esses nomes incluem: O Vampiro Branco, o Filho Lobo de Drácula e o Lobo Branco. * Alucard é o único Belmont a ser possuído por Satanás. * Enquanto posa como o tenente Alucard oferece ajuda Dracula para encontrar uma cura para a praga demoníaca. Dracula rejeita sua oferta, dizendo "não precisa de um cachorro". Isso é irônico pois o espírito de Trevor Belmont aparece como um lobo branco quando convocado por seu pai * É dublados por Richard Madden, que interpreta Robb Stark na série de TV Game of Thrones. Um Cavaleiro da Fraternidade morto no castelo de Drácula é chamado Eddard S., uma referência a um personagem de Game of Thrones, Eddard Stark, pai de Robb Stark. * Em um tom de ironia, o dublador japonês de Alucard, Ryōtarō Okiayu, dubla Trevor Belmont na versão japonesa da série animada de Castlevania. * Curiosamente, Alucard é mostrado se alimentando de soldados da Fraternidade no DLC Revelations, apesar de seu juramento de não ser como seu pai. Categoria:Personagens de Lord of Shadows